Lorbadin T'Kassus
Lorbadin T'Kassus was the infamous, warmongering Praetor of Romulus. Having been responsible for the events of the Star Trek: Nemesis movie, as well as the Romulan-Cardassian War 2379-2381. He was assassinated in December of 2380 by a Cardassia conspiracy and then replaced by his mUniverse double. This was short lived however and many pro-T'Kassus supporters continue to wage his ideals throughout the Romulan Empire. Background Information As a senator in the Romulan government, Ai'odann was often away for his diplomatic duties. Lorbadin's mother was assassinated in her home. He pushed his son to go into the military and soon enough, Lorbadin's wit and penchant for war gained him as Commander position. He was a key player in the Battle of Khitomer, however his decisions regarding a captured Federation vessel caused him to be disowned. It was not until Ai'odann's death on March 16, 2375 at the hands of a planned conspiracy to get the Romulans into the Dominion War was Lorbadin fully accepted back onto his world. He became a senator shortly after. His father was knocn as the 'Vriha Deihu' or 'supreme senator' which made him next in line for being Praetor. Personal Life Laura Fabbro (2347-2367): Lorbadin met his lover during his Commandship of a Romulan Warbird in 2346, Lorbadin ran into the USS Nightingale when they were responding to a distress call outside Khitomer. Using his people to board the ship, the Federation vessel was taken over and many taken hostage, including Laura Fabbro. Soon enough, she conceived a child through her forced couplings with Lorbadin and when he was disowned for his behaviour and decision to attack the Federation, he left with her posing as a traitor and spy to his people. They never married, however lived together on Earth for about 10 years before Lorbadin took Katal to Romulus. Laura was killed in the Battle of Wolf 359 and was rather naive in regards to Lorbadin's true nature, suffering Stockholm Syndrome for years. Previous Spouse(s) A'lara Sh'harinn Lorbadin met his first wife, A'lara Sh'harinn, through an arranged marriage, the two were wed January 16, 2379 and remained together until both were assassinated in 2380. Lorbadin had no idea of his wife's infidelities with Aren Valtak, her lover before the arranged marriage. Children Lorbadin has one child with Laura Fabbro named Katal Dhaja/Katal Wolfe. Please see links for more information. Lorbadin believed he fathered one child with A'lara Sh'harinn named Rahel Valtak; however the child's true father was Aren Valtak. Grandchildren Please see Katal's Children CP/Katal's Children for a complete list. Military Service Joining the service when he was very young, Lorbadin entered into the Academy at 15 and graduated in 2319. From there, he worked rather quickly to raise into the ranks, wishing only to please his father. At one point he was the Tal'Shiar's second in command and a pro-consul for 10 years. After bad decisions during the battle of Khitomer which resulted in his vessel attacking a Federation medical ship, he was disowned and fled to Earth. He remained there for several years before returning to his planet with Federation information. It was not until his father was assassinated did he fully embrace his roll as Senator in 2374. In 2379, Lorbadin conspired with the Remans and a boy named Shinzon to ride Romulus of their current leadership. With the focal point on them, the Federation soon wiped out the opposition, Shinzon and anyone standing in Lorbadin's way. He assumed Praetorship shortly after and promised a new Romulus - one that wasn't vulnerable to Reman attack or that of the Federation. He continued to build up his forces and in later 2379, he commissioned the release of a biogeneic weapon onto Cardassia known as the Thermopox Virus. This started a war with the Cardassians upon their discovery of it's intentions. In 2380, Lorbadin was assassinated and replaced by his mirror counterpart. The counterpart was killed by Aren Valtak several months later, officially ending the reign of Lorbadin in 2381 who was replaced by Praetor Kehal S'Harien CP/Kehal S'Harien the leader of the Romulan resistance. Rank History: Ulhan: 2319-2322 ** Sublieutenant: 2322-2325 ** Centurion: 2325-2332 ** Subcommander: 2332-2340 ** Commander: 2340-2346 ** (Dismissed) ** ''Senator: ''2374-2379 ** ''Praetor: ''2379-2381 1 Lorbadin T'Kassus Category:Romulan Star Empire Category:Romulan Category:Romulan Military Category:Command 1 Lorbadin T'Kassus Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2304 Category:All Characters